narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mikado Kiyoshi
Kiyoshi Mikado (帝王 清, Mikado Kiyoshi) is a noble shinobi born in Magikgakure and is the Prince of that land. He possesses Managan, inherited by his clan which grants him the ability to manipulate chakra. He has an extremely accuracy that gained him the nickname God Shooter (神射撃, Kami Shageki). He was blacklisted as an S-Rank Criminal after he joined Jūnigatsu as the Hachigetsu (August). Appearance Kiyoshi has a cute and charming face and slightly muscular body. He possesses a pair of bright blue eyes and short brown hair with a few parts that are long enough to reach his eyes. Overall, he is described as a charismatic and attractive young shinobi. His official outfit during mission consists of a white magician costumes along with a white hat, while his casual outfit consists of a simple dark blue gakuran and a blue pants. Personality He is widely described as a person with multiple personalities. He can be an easy-going person and in a sudden changes into a calm and analytical shinobi, everything could happened in a minute. This constantly changing personality make him appears like a joker in public. The truth is he was born with the multiple personality disorder inherited by his mother. Due to the disease, his real personality is unknown. Surprisingly, he overcame the disease by having full control on every of his personality. It is notable that when he is in front at his organization members, he will always adopt a personality that described him to be a carefree person who likes to joke around, something that amuses his teammates all the time. It is not proven, however, rumor said that this is the real personality that he possesses. Until now, he is reported possessing over twelve different personalities. Background Kiyoshi is a noble man from Magikgakure and is a member from Mikado Clan, an old clan that conquered the Land of Magic with their Managan. He is the seventh child of his father, better known as the King of Land of Magic. Born as the Fourth Prince, he has three brothers and five sisters. He was the strongest amongst the siblings in combat, easily gained the attention from his father by mastering his Managan at young age. By the time when he became a Chūnin at the age of 12, he had already mastered his dōjutsu to the extent of solidifying the chakra and mold it into weapon. As the strongest Prince, he was supposed to be the next King, however, he lost the Royal Title as the villager rebelled against his father, reasoning for revolution. His father empire fell after the rebellion, all his family died during the cold war. Somehow he managed to escape from the massacre and left the village as anonymous. After the empire fell and the rebellious army found that he was still alive, he was immediately listed as a criminal. With his determination of avenging his family and acquiring back his empire, he traveled around the ninja world to seek for power. After his long journey, he joined Jūnigatsu as the Hachigetsu. Initially solely for power and plotted of betraying the organization at the future but eventually became a loyal member because touched by the members in the organization who treated him like their own family member. Abilities Managan Being of a Mikado Clan, he is born with Managan, a dōjutsu-type Kekkei Genkai that grants him myriad of ability that related to chakra, including sensing chakra and vision of chakra flow. He was praised amongst his sibling as the strongest due to his great mastery on the legendary eyes. His sensing ability is the greatest amongst his clan, according to his mentor, the widest area he could sense is half kilometre. His sensing range is enhanced after he joined Jūnigatsu, and this gained him the Sensor job in the organization. Pōkākādo He is the creator of Pōkākādo, a Hiden Jutsu that grants the ability to create cards from nowhere and normally used as a long range weapon by throwing them toward his target. By inserting chakra into the cards and using his Managan, he can control the movement of the cards remotely and increase its cutting power by solidifying the chakra layer on the cards. Quotes * "You will never make it, why don't you just give up ?" * "I am a Prince, you are supposed to be my slave." Stats Trivia *"Kiyoshi" (清) means calm, clean or clear and "Mikado" (帝王) means Emperor. *According to the Yuri Databook: **Kiyoshi wishes to fight the rebellious villagers. **Kiyoshi's favorite hobby is playing magic. **Kiyoshi's favorite dish is banana ice cream. Credits *©Art of Kiyoshi : Kaito Kid from Detective Conan *©Mikado Kiyoshi Article and some skill are created by Bakurayuri Category:Gatsu Category:Jūnigatsu Category:Male Category:S-Rank Criminal Category:Criminal Category:Prince